


Promises kept

by Nary



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Background Poly, Biting, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Just friendly sex for the purposes of making babies, Multiple Orgasms, No Romance, Oral Sex, Procreative Sex, Raksura sexual customs, Rough Sex, Sex Is Fun, Tea, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: It was a few months after they got back that Bramble let Moon know she hadn't forgotten about his promise.  She had recovered her strength after the poisoning she'd endured, and put back on some of the weight she'd lost due to the strain of her captivity and the exertions of their journey.  She felt healthy again, and more importantly, Merit said he thought she was back to her usual self, which meant that she could start thinking about having a clutch.  And that meant reminding Moon that he had agreed to give her one."I didn't forget," Moon said, a bit defensively, when she brought it up.  "I was just waiting until you said you were ready.""Well, I'm ready now," Bramble said.  "How about tonight?"





	Promises kept

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frostfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostfire/gifts).



It was a few months after they got back that Bramble let Moon know she hadn't forgotten about his promise. She had recovered her strength after the poisoning she'd endured, and put back on some of the weight she'd lost due to the strain of her captivity and the exertions of their journey. She felt healthy again, and more importantly, Merit said he thought she was back to her usual self, which meant that she could start thinking about having a clutch. And that meant reminding Moon that he had agreed to give her one.

"I didn't forget," Moon said, a bit defensively, when she brought it up. "I was just waiting until you said you were ready."

"Well, I'm ready now," Bramble said. "How about tonight?"

"Ah, sure," Moon said, a little surprised. "I'll let Jade and Chime know... if it's alright with you, that is?"

"Of course it's alright," Bramble said, shaking her head slightly. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Moon hadn't grown up among other Raksura, but then occasionally he'd come out with something like that. "They'll be glad to know that we're planning to have a clutch together. It's a happy occasion for me, and good for the whole colony. We need more warriors, and hopefully you're going to help me make some," she added with a smile.

"Tonight?" He still seemed taken aback by the suddenness of it. 

"Do you need more time to get ready?" Bramble teased gently. "I thought you said whenever I wanted."

"I did," Moon agreed. "I'll see you tonight, then - at your bower?"

"Unless you'd rather go somewhere else," she said.

"No, no, that's fine," Moon said quickly. He had some weird hang-ups about the way the Raksura had sex, which could be out in the open or with a bunch of friends and clutchmates nearby (or joining in) without embarrassment. He was probably thinking that at least Bramble's bower was only likely to contain Bramble.

"Great," she said, smiling brightly. "I'm really looking forward to this!"

Moon showed up once the sun had set. Bramble had tried to make the place warm and welcoming for him, adding more furs and cushions to make it extra comfortable. She also had a pot of tea ready, and offered him a cup. She was full of nervous energy, though, and couldn't help bouncing a bit, which made her slosh some hot tea over the side. "Sorry!" she said. "I'm just excited." 

He took the tea cup, sitting a bit awkwardly, and Bramble poured one for herself as well, trying to calm herself down. It was good to do things properly, especially the first time, to get off to a decent start. "Excited about tonight?" he asked, mustering a somewhat uncertain smile.

"About having a clutch, finally!" she said, and then realized that might sound bad. "I don't mean I'm not excited about you, though," she added, trying to be reassuring. "I'm sure sex with you will be good - people say it is."

"They do?" Moon's eyes widened in surprise, and he took a sip of his tea to cover his amazement.

"Of course they do," she told him. "Chime could hardly stop talking about it when you first started sleeping together." Maybe this was another thing that Moon had absorbed from the groundlings he'd spent his youth with - not talking about sex you had with other people. Surely you could at least talk about the sex you were about to have with the person in front of you, though? "You could tell me some things you like, so I can make this more fun for you," she offered.

Moon looked like he had never been asked that before, and had absolutely no idea what he enjoyed about sex. "I like... not having to be really gentle all the time," he said slowly, thinking it through. 

"Great, I like that too," she said with a smile. "Anything else?"

Moon was blushing, and mostly staring at his teacup. "I like when the person I'm with tells me what to do. Or shows me. Or just lets me know that what I'm doing is good, because I'm not always sure."

Bramble nodded. It made sense - he wasn't as good at picking up on Raksura body language and other cues, and it must make him worried when it came to sex, especially with a new partner, that he'd do something wrong and not even realize it. "I'll tell you exactly what to do, then."

Moon looked relieved at that. "Thanks."

"The first thing is to get undressed," she pointed out gently. "Once you're finished your tea, that is."

It took a little while, but eventually they were both naked and cuddling together in the nest of cushions and blankets she'd made. Bramble couldn't deny that Moon was incredibly attractive - all lean muscles and bronze skin, with some scars here and there for texture. She felt quite small and round next to him, but he seemed to be enjoying that, running his hands over her body (with her encouragement, of course). "You're so soft," he murmured, squeezing one of her breasts.

"You're not," Bramble replied with a grin, taking his cock in her hand. His face reddened, but he leaned into her touch, nuzzling his face against her neck. She stroked him with firm, steady strokes, enjoying the sounds he made as she did so. Eventually, though, she paused, and Moon gave a stifled groan. "Not too much," she told him firmly. "You need to save that for fucking."

"Now?" he asked, a little breathless.

"Soon," she promised. "First, I want you to lick me." She wasn't sure whether she really believed the mentors when they said that it helped with getting a clutch if the female came first, but she figured it was definitely worth a try. Maybe a few tries...

Moon moved where she wanted him, rolling onto his back so that she could kneel above his face. Bramble thought about trying to get into a position so she could lick him at the same time, but unlike when she had sex with other Arbora, Moon was way too tall for that to work. Instead she leaned forward and rested her arms on his stomach. She could at least reach him with her hands, if not her mouth. 

When he started to lick her, though, she got distracted from that goal for a few moments because it felt so good. Moon grasped her thighs to really dive in there, his tongue exploring every bit of her. Bramble moaned, pressing her face against his stomach, and nudged her hips back further to give him even better access. Eventually, she remembered what she'd been trying to do, and stretched her arms out so she could reach his cock, taking it between her hands and rubbing it slow and steady. She could feel the sharp intake of breath as Moon gasped, the way his cock twitched excitedly when she touched it, and smiled to herself. She might never have had sex with a consort before, but he wasn't really that different from any other male.

Moon definitely knew what he was doing when it came to using his mouth for sex, and before long Bramble was squirming against his face, legs trembling hard as she came. She thought about telling him to do that again, but his cock was right there in front of her, hard and dripping just a little from the tip, and she wanted it so much. She slid off him and into a pile of pillows, leaving him gasping for breath, and said, "I need your cock inside me right now."

"Yesss!" Moon hissed, but he didn't move to get on top of her or behind her, so Bramble figured he needed some more guidance.

"I'm going to ride you," she suggested. Moon nodded eagerly, and helped her get into position straddling his hips. Bramble didn't need any more help than that - she slid onto him easily, smiling as she watched how his expression changed once he was inside her. He looked beautiful like this, lips parted and skin flushed, hair tousled and eyes wide, and - just for now - utterly at her command. Maybe queens felt this powerful all the time, but it was new to Bramble, and she found she quite liked it.

She started off slowly, taking her time, letting them both get accustomed to the sensations. Moon looked like he wasn't quite sure what he should do with his hands, so she took him by the wrists and guided him to touch her breasts. It felt good, and besides it stopped them from bouncing around too much. Soon he relaxed into it more, pushing back against her, and things started to get more vigorous. "You don't have to be gentle," she reminded him, and Moon grinned at that, bucking his hips roughly. Bramble planted her hands on his shoulders so she could ride him harder without falling off. "More!" she gasped, and then Moon got the idea and started pounding into her as hard as he could. 

The air in the small enclosure was hot with the warmth of their bodies, and sweat glistened on them both as they fucked. Once Moon stopped holding himself back and let go, Bramble didn't need to do much more than hold on and occasionally let him know how good it felt. She dug her nails into him, whimpering with each hard stroke, her cries matched by groans from Moon. He wanted to come, she could tell, but he held on long enough for her to do so again first. Only when she was shuddering and clinging to him, face buried against his neck so she could give him a nip, did he finally give a sharp cry and flood her with his seed. 

Bramble stayed on top of him, holding him and giving him occasional nuzzles and nips, until his spasms slowed and stopped, and then rolled off to lie curled up next to him. The bower was warm and comfortable, and her limbs felt heavy and shaky, so she didn't want to move more than necessary. Moon wrapped his arm around her to hold her close. "Do you think it worked, or will we need to do it again?" he asked after a while.

"Even if it worked," Bramble pointed out with a grin, "we can do that again anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
